The Adventures of Jason White, Son of Superman
by Marksman Family 2013
Summary: When I gladly accept a life destined for me by God, my story begins. Together with the Xiaolin Dragons, I learn how to walk this new path. I tell you my story, the story of Jason White, Son of Superman. Please R&R. If you don't like it, don't read it.


**The Adventures of Jason Lane, Son of Superman**

**Prologue**

My name is Jason Lane. I am half-Kryptonian, son of the world's greatest hero, Superman. The people of my world know me as Superboy. I will tell you about my life.

I was born with asthma. It was really bad, let me tell you. But then one day, something happend that would change my life forever.

When my mother and I were held captive by my father's archnemesis, Lex Luthor, I was playing the piano with one of Lex's goons. While my mother, on the other hand, was trying to send out an S.O.S message. My father, Superman, ended up coming to our rescue, But not before I first found out about my developing powers. While my mom was faxing a coordinate location to the Daily Planet, I was playing the piano with the same goon. But she got caught by the goon. When he started to attack my mom, I started to get asthmatic while the goon attacked my mom in front of the piano. But, somehow, something told me what to do. When the goon got in front of the piano, I shoved the piano at him with all of my might, and surprisingly, it killed him instantly as soon as the piano had hit him.

My step-dad had rescued us after the other goons had locked my mother and I in the pantry. But then a spike of the artificial land that Lex was trying to create had stabbed through the yacht. It snapped in half. The half that my mom, my dad, and I were in had fallen in the water, and we were about to drown. My biological father had saved us in the knick of time. We were safe for now.

Then it was our turn to save him. He had been stabbed with a jagged piece of Kryptonite which Lex had broken off after he stabbed him, and that was because he had went back to the new continent that Lex was creating. And there were pieces of Kryptonite all throughout the entire landmass, so it weakened him to the point where he could be stabbed and killed. And he nearly died. But I spotted him in the water, after my mom, Lois Lane, had convinced my step-dad, Richard, to go back for Superman or he would die. That's when I spotted my dad in the water. My mom dove into the water after him. When we brought my dad into the seaplane, my mom pulled the broken piece of Kryptonite out of my dad's back. Then he went back after shooting into the sky to regain his strength. After that, he went back to the continent to used all his strength to lift it, despite the Kryptonite, and throw it into space. After he had did that, he fell back to Earth, dead. Even though he was flat lined, a miracle had happen after my mother and I went to see him in his hospital room.

My mom had told him while he was dead that she still loved him. She whispered this into his ear while I was looking at his hero suit. When she said it was time to go, we were nearly to the room door when I suddenly turned around, ran up to the bed, jumped up onto the bed, and kissed my dad on the forehead. Then my mom carried me out of the hospital.

That night, while I was sleeping in bed, and my mom was going to write an article about why the world needed my dad, I was dreaming that Superman was saying something he had learned from my biological Kryptonian grandfather, Jor-El. My dad told me, "You will become an outcast. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father the son." I didn't know what Superman meant then, because I was only five years old. But as I am writing this memoir of my first adventure as a superhero, ten years after that fateful night, I finally realize what Superman meant by that: that he was my father, and that I would become like him. Only now do I realize this, and I was an outcast for quite awhile, like he was, but then I became the protector of something far bigger than Earth or the Universe: I was chosen by Heaven to be the protector of the Multiverse.

After I figured out what Superman's secret identity was, I went straight to him and told him that I knew he was Superman. When he pulled me into a closet to talk to me privately, he asked me how did I know this, and I simply told him I remembered what he told me while I was sleeping ten years ago. When he told me to quote what he had said to see if I was telling the truth, I said to Clark, quoting him, "You will become an outcast. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father the son." That's when I saw belief in my father's eyes. He was about to tell me not to tell anyone, not even my mother, who he really was, but I cut him off before he could say a word and said for him not to worry, that his secret was safe with me. Then I left to start my new life as a superhero, the son of the world's greatest hero, Superman. From that day on, the moment I left the Daily Planet after talking to my father, I became known as Superboy, son of Superman. A few nights after that fateful meeting with my father as Clark Kent, I had a dream, with God telling me that I was to be the protector of not only Earth and the other planets of my Universe, but of the Multiverse as well. That's when I created a watch-like computer that would open up a vortex to parallel Universes so I could begin my new life. After I told my father goodbye and then told my mother and step-dad, Richard, goodbye, I opened up a vortex to go to the first Universe for me to save: the Xiaolin Showdown Universe.

And now, I begin the memoir of my first adventure of my life as Protector of the Multiverse. I now tell you the story of my life, the story of Jason Lane, Son of Superman.


End file.
